In The Shadows
by KB-94
Summary: Alone, cold, pregnant, homeless and afraid - Bella Swan's current predicament. After being kicked out by her abusive parents Bella Swan flees to Seattle. Life takes an unexpected turn from there and soon she finds herself homeless in the middle of November. Enter Edward Cullen, Paediatrician, who finds her one cold snowy night. Where does life take them from there?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Alone, cold, pregnant, homeless and afraid. This describes Bella Swan's current predicament. After being kicked out by her abusive parents Bella Sawn flees to Seattle. Life takes an unexpected turn from there and soon she finds herself homeless in the middle of November. Enter Edward Cullen, Paediatrician. He finds her one cold snowy night. Where does life take them form there?**

 **I don't own anything to do with Twilight. All props go to Stephanie Mayer!**

 **This is a current work in progress. It's my second fanfic and I'm interested to see what people think of the first chapter. Let me know what you** **think and if I should continue with it! So make sure you comment if you want more!**

 **-skbfa-**

 **A/N Currently doing a bit of a edit, apologies if you thought it was a chapter update!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I think I'm frozen, completely chilled to the bone, shivering beyond belief. The only thing I have to keep me company is a soggy old TV box propped up against a smelly, grimy dumpster. There's nothing to keep my mind off the wind that chills me through and through or the melted snow that's seeping through the base of the box and numbing my ass horribly. It's been a few weeks now and everyday is harder than the next. I'd never given much thought to homelessness in the past but now that I found myself in the situation I hated myself for my ignorance. I'm really not cut out for living this way.

"Got any money?" A gravelly, deep voice demands from above me. "Oi, I'm talking to you." He continues with a swift kick to the side of my box for good measure.

Part of me wants to make a sarcastic remark but I know that won't go down well with this stranger. So instead I just sit still, giving him no response what so ever and instead I curl up into a even smaller ball on the cold dirty alley floor and silently sob int my knees.

"You've got a pussy, I'll bet a nice one." The voice says, dripping with dark humour, taunting me. He tears the damp box in two like it's a tissue and the full force of the wind hits me. It feels like hundreds of knives cutting my exposed skin and then being doused in salt. I want to scream from the shock and pain but my throat is so parched no sounds form.

My attention is drawn back to the present by the gravelly voiced man as he wrestles me to the ground. No! I scream internally to the man who is currently trying to pull down my pants. I chastise myself, I need to say it outloud, kick my legs out, something.

"Stop!" I yell, finally finding my voice, in a tone that surprises me.

A dark laugh fills the small alley and I whimper when the cold November air hits my exposed backside.

"I believe the lady asked you to stop." A deep voice demands from the entrance of the alley. It's smooth and drips salvation.

"What's it to -" The gravelly voiced stranger starts but is then cut off with a hard sounding thump.

Peering over my tear stained sleeve I see two long legs in warm looking pants and sturdy shoes. Next to him is a pile of ratty clothes. I suddenly realise that the ratty old clothes actually belong to the gravelly voiced man, except now he's unconscious and laying slumped over.

"Thank you." I whisper, while trying to pull my pants up.

Bending down, the man who saved me helps pull my pants up the rest of the way. He then helps me sit up and wraps his warm, thick winter coat around my shoulders before I can protest.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He asks gently, supporting my weight in his arms.

I shake my head no. There's nowhere for me to go to anymore, although I might need to find a new box now.

"Surely your parents are worried about you."

Yes you would think so, I say to myself internally. I just shrug in response.

"Let me take you to the hospital then."

"No!" I say, finally finding my voice again. "I don't have any money, or insurance."

"Don't worry, I'll pull some strings." He offers, picking me up and carrying me back the way he came and then onto the street.

"What's you name?" I ask after being carried for a few minutes.

"Edward."

"Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome. Let me take care of you…"

"Bella. My name is Bella."

And for some reason I know he won't hurt me. I know deep in my bones that I can trust him. I don't think I've ever felt this way about another person before. It's incredibly strange but I decide to enjoy it. I sink further into his strong, firm body, close my eyes and rest my head against his chest. I let the soft thump thump of his heart lull me to sleep and for the first time in a long time I sleep without nightmares or with one eye open. There's no Charlie or Renee or belts, or mean drunk, homeless men, just me and my saviour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Well, you've all inspired me to continue on! I'm so pleased that you liked it and I really appreciate all of you for reviewed, favourited and followed :D**

 **I'll try and update once a week. My life is somewhat crazy right now. Some of you know why and for those of you who don't, I'm in the process of getting my permanent residency in the USA and there's a ton of paper work right now. So please be patient with me if I fall behind of updates! I promise to keep you all in the loop though!**

 **Thanks again to everyone who read the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much, if not more than the last. It's kinda sort BUT we're building up to longer chapters! I promise!**

 **As always, all things Twilight belong to the fabulous Stephanie Mayer :D And don't forget to let me know what you think so far! Reviews are my inspiration!**

 **-skbfa-**

 **A/N Currently doing a bit of a edit, apologies if you thought it was a chapter update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

God that noise is annoying.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Bella?"

That noise is much less annoying. Who is that? The voice sounds like honey.

"Bella?" The voice asks again, closer this time. "Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

I know that voice, I think to myself. I know I know it. If only I could open my eyes I know I could place it immediately.

"Dr. Cullen, she'll wake up when she's ready." Another voice says, it's deep and reassuring but not as comforting as the honey voiced man.

Dr Cullen? That doesn't sound familiar.

"I know Dr. Denali, I'm just anxious to make sure she's okay."

"She will be."

Now I'm really confused.

There's silence after the door closes and I almost jump out of my skin when I feel something soft tickle my hand. There's suddenly a warm weight resting on my side and I think it's my mystery man's head, whose name I've temporarily forgotten. And I can feel his hair. in my hand I vaguely remember it being an unusual colour. Somewhere between and red and a brown or maybe bronze? And I can definitely remember the complete state of disarray it was in when he saved me though.

When I come to again my eyes flutter open on their own accord. Thankfully the blinds are drawn so the room is cast in shadows, and as I look around I notice that it's white and sparsely decorated, definitely a hospital room. The weight on my side from early is still there and there's a glorious mess of bronze, coppery hair on top of it. I can feel it resting in my hand. It's so unbelievably soft and beautiful.

His name is on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember it and I really don't want to wake him up to find out. So Instead I lay back and run my fingers through the soft tresses, adding to the mess it already is. The continuous movement is lulling me back to sleep but before I fall into oblivion the man whose head is resting on my bed suddenly groans and he runs a large hand through his bronze locks.

"You're awake!" He exclaims, suddenly sitting up when he realises my eyes are open. "How do you feel, Bella?"

I take a moment to think about how I'm feeling. I'm no longer freezing cold which is a bonus but I feel achy all over.

"Bella?" He prompts.

Oh right, I haven't responded to his question. Clearing my throat I respond, "better than earlier. You brought me here?"

"Yes, you were in a bad way. Someone was attacking you in that alley. I got you away from him and brought you here."

Tears cloud my vision as I'm suddenly transported back to my pitiful little box in that cold dirty alley. I'm so embarrassed he saw me that way. This beautiful, sweet man. It's like I've tainted him with my inner and outer grime. Tears start to fall down my face and I reach out to roughly swipe them away. I hiss when I make contact with my left eye. I'd forgotten it was still swollen.

"Careful." The man's hand reaches out and draws mine away from my face, gently cradling both of mine in his. They're warm and safe and so unbelievably soft. "How did you get that bruise, Bella?"

The memories are too painful to speak and the tears increase ten fold dribbling down my cheeks. Leaving hot trails in their wake.

"Shh. I didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart. Please don't cry."

Sobs continue to wrack my body and I lean into his embrace, wrapping my arms tightly around his firm chest. I don't know how long we sit together but it must be a while because my body starts to stiffen up and eventually I manage to get control over my crying.

"Edward." I say softly, remembering his name as soon as I look into his beautiful green eyes. Up until this point I haven't had a chance to really look at them. At him. They're so incredibly expressive and I can see myself losing all concept of time by staring into them. "Thank you."

He doesn't say anything in response, just holds me tighter.

"I'll tell you my story, just hold me for a few more minutes?"

"Whatever you need, Bella." He tells me softly, kissing my temple and drawing me further into his lap. He readjusts us so that we're sitting on the bed properly and I allow myself to settle fully on him. I exhale a long breath, releasing weeks of tension and stress in a single blow. There's something about this man that just makes everything better. If I'm not careful I'm going to find myself addicted to him and the way he makes everything seem okay.

And I'm not sure anymore if that's such a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, favourited and followed and to everyone else who has given my story a read. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the continuation of the story. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions feel free to PM me or write them in the review section.**

 **Chapter 4 should be posted Thursday next week. I apologise not updating this morning. It was my birthday yesterday and I had a lot of wine to sleep off this morning! :D I'm sure you all understand! Anyways, thanks again for reading and of course everything Twilight belong to Stephanie Mayer!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-skbfa-**

 **A/N Currently doing a bit of a edit, apologies if you thought it was a chapter update!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"I turned 18 about two months ago." I begin. "And I found out I was pregnant about that long ago as well. My parents kicked me out when I told them the news. They're super religious and didn't want me in the house with a baby. My dad said..." I trail off, feeling ashamed of myself, Edward gives my hand an encouraging squeeze. "He said I have the devil in me."

A silence stretches between us and I can feel his hold tighten around me, protecting me.

"They told me to leave and not to come back until I got rid of it. I couldn't do that though. He's my baby and I love him already. Or her, I haven't found out yet. So I came to Seattle in the hope that I could make something of myself." A few tears escape and Edward's soft thumbs wipe them away.

"Oh Bella." He says, pulling me further into his lap.

"I drove here and slept in my truck for a few weeks. My morning sickness was so bad though that I barely left it. One night I drove to a car park it seemed safe enough but there were some guys that I didn't see. They broke the windows while I was sleeping and dragged me out. They beat me up and then stole my wallet and drove off with the truck. I dragged myself to that alley you found me in and I've stayed there since. Just leaving to find food and water and nothing else." The steady thump thump of Edward's heart gets me through my story and by the time I'm finished I just want to curl into a ball and sleep. "That's where I got the black eye from. One of them punched me in the face. I don't remember much of the attack though. I try not to think about it."

"You're safe now. I promise. Nothing like this will happen again."

I don't know how it will work but I trust him. I know without a doubt he will keep me safe. I relish in the warmth he provides, it feels so foreign but so unbelievably right. And not for the first time I wonder how I made it so long without feeling this kind off affection, and dare I say, love.

We're interrupted by a soft knock on my door and head poking around the corner with a gentle smile.

"Bella. It's good to see you awake. I'm Dr. Denali." The man tells me as he walks in. He's tall and broad shouldered with short spiky blonde hair. His voice is reassuring but I still shy away from him into Edward's chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." I offer without even realising it.

He chuckles. "I'll make sure to get you a tray of food. But I mean physically? How does your body feel?"

I take a moment to concentrate on myself physically before responding. "Stiff and achy? My face is sore still and my back is a little sore. Nothing sever though."

"That's good to hear. May I listen to your heart?" I nod my head and approaches me cautiously. Edward sits back on the recliner next to my bed while Dr. Denali prods me and listens to my heart and breathing. "I need to ask you a few more questions, are you okay with Edward being here?"

I nod my head. I hope he doesn't leave my side for a very long time.

"I ran some blood tests." He takes in a deep breath before continuing. "You're pregnant. Were you aware of that?"

I nod my head again and draw my knees up to my chest. I already know where this is going.

"Bella, I have to ask given the circumstances you were found in. Were you raped?"

"No! No I wasn't. It was a boy in my class. We had sex a few months ago. The condom broke. He knows about the baby. But denies it's his."

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Eighteen."

"I wasn't sure if I needed to contact child services or not. We were unsure of your age." He tells me, looking towards Edward. "I knew you were young though and I was surprised by the size of your medical file. I have to ask, Bella. Were you being abused? Maybe a parent or sibling or your boyfriend? The injuries go back a long way and there are only so many times you can fall down the stairs before the excuse becomes suspicious."

I look down at my knees. Well the shape of my knees given that they're covered by a blanket. I've never thought of it as abuse. Discipline is what my father called it. To repent you must offer your pain to God. That's what he always said to me. God only hears your pleas when you suffer, he wants to know that you understand pain before granting serenity.

"My father is strict." I offer, reaching for Edwards hand. I can't do this alone. "He has a lot of influence in our town so it was always swept under the rug."

"Can you tell me what he did?"

"He used his belt mostly but sometimes he'd used his fists." I shrug. "He did push me down the stairs a few times, so the excuse was somewhat legitimate. Those were where most of the broken bones came from."

Edward gasps at my explanation. It's new information for him. We didn't get to this part.

"What about your mother? Did he hurt her as well?"

My mother. Even the thought that she gets that title leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. "No. She would hold me down and join in sometimes. Mostly she just slept and it was like I never existed."

"It sounds like you've had a rough go of life for the last 18 years, Bella. I want to set you up with a councillor to talk to. And I'll get you the address for a women's shelter unless you have friends in the city. I want you to stay here another night though. The rest will help with your recovery."

He talks about a few other inconsequential things but I think he realises I'm not really listening anymore and bids us goodnight.

"You're safe now, Bella. And we're here to help."

"Thank you Dr. Denali."

"You're the only person I know here." I murmur to Edward after a few moments of quiet.

"I don't want you to go to a shelter." He responds. "Let me take care of you." He pleads.

I don't even attempt to fight the idea. "Okay."

"Thank you, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :D**

 **Here is the next update for In The Shadows. Thank you everyone for your kind words and for following and favouriting my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Make sure to let me know what you think. I appreciate every single review, so thanks in advance.**

 **As always, all things Twilight being to Stephanie Mayer!**

* * *

Chapter 4

As promised Dr. Denali prepares to release me the next day and in the mean time Edward leaves for a few hours to get me some new clothes to wear. He also tells me that he needs to get his house set up for a guest, so while the paper work is processed I sit quietly in my hospital bed and watch TV. While I wait I think back over the conversation we had about settling the bill and how reassuring Edward was.

"You don't need to worry about it, Bella. I promised you two days ago when I brought you here that I'd look after it and that hasn't changed."

I fiddle with my fingers trying to muster up the courage to ask how. How he can manage to settle something so big and it not be a big deal.

"I'm a doctor at this hospital." He offers as explanation. "I've worked here for ten years and I've saved enough and made good enough connections for it not to be an issue. I want to take care of you, Bella. And that includes your hospital bill. Please don't worry about it, beautiful."

I blush at his easy use of the endearment and my head dips at the compliment, I've never been called that before. He's so unbelievably sweet and I'm not ashamed to admit that I've got a crush on this beautiful man. I thank him profusely for taking care of everything and of me because I honestly don't know what I'd do with out him.

The ride to his home is quiet and as we enter a friendly looking neighbourhood he points out friends houses, a small shopping centre and the local park. When we pull up at his house I'm left speechless. It's beautiful and quaint and so wonderfully homely. The garden is simple but green, with a few flower beds and pot plants and the front yard is lined with a white picket fence; I've always loved those and wanted to live in a house with one. The house is made of old red brick, is two stories and looks old but it's definitely well maintained. The windows have wooden shutters and the shingled roof has a chimney. It's what I dreamed of having as a little girl when I'd hear my classmates talk about their houses or when they'd go to their grandparents places on the weekends. Or when my elementary school teachers' read us stories about castles and cottages and happy families. I know just looking at the place that it's going to be a happy home. It's such a stark difference to the house I grew up in, in every way. And where this house looks warm and welcoming, my parents place always looked cold, neglected and unwanted.

"What do you think?" He asks, pulling into the drive way and parking the car.

"I love it, Edward. Have you lived here long?"

"All my life. This was my childhood home and when my parents decided to move, once all their children had grown up, I decided to buy it from them."

I'm only just realising now that I haven't asked Edward to tell me about himself. "You have siblings?"

"Two younger sisters, Alice and Rosalie. They're both married and live close by. My parents as well. They didn't move far. They liked the neighbourhood but wanted a smaller place."

"Makes sense."

"They're over here a fair bit, my mother doesn't like the idea of me being alone all the time, but I've asked them to not stop by randomly for now. Not until you're settled and have met everyone."

I'm flawed by his generosity. "You didn't have to do that."

He helps me out of the car and pushes me gently against the closed door when my feet are firmly on the ground. "Bella, please look at me."

I make my eyes meet his and blush when I see the intensity they hold. "This is your home now. I want you to feel welcome and at ease and I hope that you come to see my family as yours as well some day in the future. In whatever capacity you're capable of."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, in what I hope is a kind but curious voice. It's a question that's been at the forefront of my mind since he knocked out the man with the gravelly voice a few days ago.

"I feel very protective of you. I want to be the one who takes care of you. Not because you're not capable but because there's something about you that screams the need to be cherished and loved. I don't expect anything from you Bella, but I hope that one day you can see me as more than your friend." I nod my head as I contemplate his words. He has feelings for me and I know that I see him the same way. Not because he saved me but simply because I can feel the way my body and mind responds to him. I'm thankful for the space he's giving me though. It's going to take time for me to develop my trust in this new life and I'm thankful he realises that.

When he shows me around the house Edward gives me the choice of three bedrooms. The thought of being on a different floor to him scares me a little so I opt for the one next to his. It's the smallest room but I love it and although it means I'll have to share a bathroom with Edward I still want it. I want to be close to him. He shows me where a few of the clothes he got from his sister for me are and then lets me unpack the toiletries he bought, in our shared bathroom.

"I have a day off on Thursday. I'll take you shopping for some more things. I hope this is okay for now?"

I can hear the worry in his voice and it makes me smile inside. He's worried about my reaction, but all I can think of is kissing him all over to say thank you.

"I can make do with what I have. I'm sure."

"Nonsense. I want you to have what you need, of course. But some things that you want as well."

Instead of kicking up a fuss I thank him and tell him how much I appreciate everything. He has such a giving and nurturing spirit and I can see how desperate his is to look after me. So I don't shut him down, I'll just have to do my best to reign him in on our shopping trip.

When Edward suggests dinner my stomach grumbles. The hospital provided meals of course, which had similar consistency and taste to cardboard. Not that I'd ever complain. Food is food which is something I've learnt to appreciate since going hungry over the years. I offer to cook and we scrounge through the cupboards for everything we need.

"I'm not much of a cook." He offers as explanation for his almost bare fridge. "But if cooking is something you'd like to do then I'll leave you some money for

groceries and you can be in charge of meals. If not I have a great selection of take out menus."

We laugh together at his joke.

"I can handle the cooking. I like doing it and it will give me a way to contribute." I tell him, while memories of my old house come to the forefront of my mind. Without even thinking about it I share a part of my past with him. "Cooking was always something I did for my parents. They didn't really bother me if I was in the kitchen. It was the safest place for me to be in that house." I offer, tentatively.

He doesn't make a big deal of my sharing, which I'm thankful for. But I know he appreciates me opening up. Edward draws me into his arms and holds me for a few moments. "I'm glad you had a safe place. If it's not something you want to do now then I understand, take out is something I'm very familiar with."

"No, it's something I want to do. I do enjoy it and I'll enjoy it more if I'm making it for you. I want you to know I appreciate all this, Edward. And right now it's really all I have to offer."

He smiles down at me when I finish and softly kisses my head. "You have more to offer then you realise, Bella. I hope you come to see that soon."

He leaves me then to get a fire going in the living room. I think about what he said to me while I put together a simple chicken salad. He really is an incredibly exceptional man, one who is very generous with his words, actions and money. Once I'm finished we sit together on the plush sofa and get to know each other a little more. He likes to talk about his family and his job but he's also happy to sit in silence and listen to me answer his questions, so for the next little while we do both.

"What did you tell your family about me?" I ask carefully as we finish off our food.

"Just the basics of how we met. Nothing personal. I'll leave that up to you. It's your story to tell, if you ever want to divulge it of course. I told them that you'd be staying here for the foreseeable future and that they need to respect your privacy. I also told them that you're pregnant. You're going to be showing soon and the cat will be out of the bag regardless, I hope that's okay? My sisters were worried you were raped but I told them you weren't. And when they asked about your parents and where they were I told them at you're an adult and capable of making your own decisions. I hope that alright?"

"No that's perfect, I think. Thank you."

"I also told them how beautiful you are and how softly spoken you are. However, I didn't tell them how soft you skin is," he says, gently running the backs of his fingers along my cheek and down my throat, "or how I love to lose myself in your eyes."

I can feel my face go up in flames at his compliments. I look down at my hands and fiddle with my fingers. I've never been good at receiving compliments. They're so foreign to me.

"And I definitely didn't tell them how much I love your blush."

I giggle and give him a soft smile and a small shove. He's too generous and his words make my insides flutter. I love it.

Later in the evening we make our way to our respective rooms, both seemingly reluctant to do so though. Edward lets me use the bathroom first and tells me he will be gone by the time I'm up. My heart drops a little at the thought of not seeing him all day.

"I'll be home around six, tomorrow is a twelve hour day."

I can already see the weariness in his eyes, he looks exhausted from the last few days. I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek, just barely reaching it. He bends to make it easier and then engulfs me in a warm hug.

"I'll have a hot meal ready for you when you get home then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you think! I love each and every review you guys send me. Thanks for reading. Another update will come in a week :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

The weeks following my rescue from the streets begin to form a routine. I make my way to the grocery store in one of Edward's cars and buy what we need for a few days. I cook dinner for him and make sure he has lunch prepared to take to work as well. I've also started studying for the GED. The thought of going back to high school just because I'll be missing my senior year makes me feel sick. Especially with me being pregnant, it would be a truely horrible experience. So Edward suggested the test, which was how I met Esme Cullen, Edward's mum.

Formerly a high school teacher, Esme offered her services to Edward and I since she's retired and was hoping to start tutoring a few students this semester. She's everything you'd expect a mother to be, and then some. We've got to know each other very well over the last few weeks and on many occasions I catch myself about to call her mum. She gives me pregnancy and parenting advice along with the tutoring, and provides me with some reading material to look over in my spare time about what to expect in the next few months and when the baby comes. Just thinking about my growing belly makes my hand drop to my stomach and rub it affectionately.

After our daily tutoring sessions we take her dog Benji to the local park so that he can have a good run and then go back to Edward's to start dinner. After doing this a few times together she asked if Carlisle, her husband could join us in the evenings. Just about every night since, Esme and I have made dinner together at Edward's place and then had dinner with him and Carlisle, so long as their schedules permit it. Carlisle is also a doctor at the same hospital as Edward. However, his area is cardiology, unlike Edward's which is paediatrics. I've definitely learnt a lot about this family in the short time I've known them and by the time Christmas rolls around I feel ready to meet Edward's siblings.

Alice and Rosalie are beautiful and their husbands are incredibly handsome, not as handsome as my Edward though. I blush when I think of him that way. He's so much more than I'd ever thought I'd get in life. They gush over my growing belly and ask me questions about the baby. I've had two check ups since Edward took me in, and he's come to both. He even carries a copy of the scan in his wallet. Peanut, as he so sweetly calls it, hasn't been cooperative at the scans though, so the sex is still undetermined. Alice tells me that as soon as I find out that I must tell her immediately so she can start buying outfits. Alice, I've noticed can be intense, but thankfully she doesn't get offended when asked to back off a little, something Edward has done a few times for me.

Usually once Carlisle and Esme leave, Edward and I sit together on the couch and browse his Netflix queue. We've managed to make a significant dent in it over the last few weeks. However, tonight my mind is on something else, something I've been wanting to ask Edward since the day I moved in. Which is why later that evening I ask him about what will happen once the baby comes. In response to my timidly asked question he places his hand on my belly, something he's been doing more and more often and rubs it gently.

"We can set up a crib in your room if you'd like and I'll clear out the study so it can be turned into the nursery. I know you'd like to be down on this floor with me and it's easy enough for me to move things around. We can paint it and get all new furniture and make it his or hers own space. Is that something you'd like?" He never fails to ask what I want.

I nod my head and give him a soft kiss on his red lips. It's the first time anything like that has transpired between us and I'm shocked I'm the one to do it first. But it feels so unbelievably right. That night I replay the kiss over and over in my head and when I can't sleep I creep into Edward's room and make my way under the covers, hoping that in the morning he isn't put off by my presence or forwardness.

When I wake up the following morning I'm deliciously warm. I think that's something I'll always find soothing after living on the streets for all those months, even when I had a car it was still unbearably cold, and before that when I lived at home, my father would turn off the heat in the winter as punishment for not suffering enough. Warmth is definitely something I've come to associate with love and care, and I hope I never have to suffer through another unbearable night.

"Good morning." Edward murmurs, drawing my closer into his arms. "I like waking up like this."

I'm glad he does because I do to, and I feel a flutter from within me that tells me peanut likes it too. Edward softly caress my belly and we talk about our respective days. I don't think he necessarily notices doing it anymore, but I love it. We fall back to sleep eventually and don't wake up again for a few more hours and by then sun is at a more acceptable height in the sky. Whenever Edward has a day off I take it off as well from studying so that we can spend the time together since it can be limited by his schedule. Sometimes we go out, other times we watch a movie or we bake something together or he gives me a foot massage. I'm not sure what the plan for today is though, secretly I'm hoping there will be a foot or back rub in there somewhere though. Something I've learnt since moving in with Edward is that he has amazing hands with long, strong fingers. Years of piano playing, he tells me.

Edward rolls me onto my back a few moments later and hovers over me with a sweet smile playing at his lips. We've slowly been becoming more physical in our relationship. And I've been thriving under all the affection he gives me, both physical and audible.

"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?" He whispers. "Especially this." He tells me, caressing my small but becoming obvious baby bump. "It's so sexy."

I blush the whole time he compliments me and bite my lip at his sweet words. He brushes some hair away from my face and drops his head to kiss my lips. It's a soft good morning kiss but I can feel incredible intensity behind it. It doesn't take long before his arm snakes under the small of my back and draws me into his chest. The other hand holds his weight so peanut and I aren't crush by his body, not the I'd mind feeling him pressed right up against me. His knees slip between mine and he pushes my legs apart. He then lowers his body so we are completely flush with each other. And I'm suddenly reminded that I'm only wearing one of his t-shirts and thin cotton panties.

I can feel his length through his boxer shorts. He's pressed up against me and I feel like my body is on fire with desire. Every touch is like fuel that only makes it burn stronger. I let out a soft moan when his mouth leaves my lips to explore my exposed skin. And when he kisses me behind my ear I writhe underneath him.

"Do you like that?" He asks with a breathless voice and tugs on my earlobe gently with his teeth.

I can only nod in response and I arch up into him, encouraging him to continue. If I could find my voice to beg I would. My hands roam his strong, naked back and I boldly grasp his backside, drawing him long my sex. He lets out a hiss and then deep moan at the movement. The hand that was previously on my lower back dips until he cups my bottom and changes the angle that he rubs against me at.

We both let out a gasp of pleasure and continue to rock into one another. Before long we're each chasing an orgasm and I can't wait to see what his face looks like when he comes. Our eyes never leave one another when we reach ecstasy and it's the most sensual and spiritual experience I've ever had. Edward's body sags onto me once we finish and together we come down from our pleasure, both chests heaving. He then quickly cleans himself up before rejoining me in the bed and pulls me against his side.

"Was that okay?" He asks when we're settled again.

"More than okay."

"Good." He kisses me behind my ear for good measure and we chat about what we want to do today.

A trip to a baby store is suggested and I can't keep the smile off my face at the idea. We lay together a little while longer before dressing and heading out. We head downtown and find a few stores that seem to run along the lines of our room design ideas. I just about choke on my travel mug of green tea when I see the price of the items we're looking at but Edward gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and me a meaningful look, his eyes pleading with me to agree.

We end up buying a dark wooden crib with matching rocking chair, dresser, book shelf and toy shelf with wicker basket inserts. We also buy a stroller, baby capsule and a high chair. We get some smaller things as well like dummies, a breast pump, bottles, a diaper genie and a few toys. I know Edward's family will have that covered so we don't buy too many, just a couple of teddies, a super soft white bunny and some books. We also get a few unisex newborn clothes and bibs, but not a lot as we know Alice is dying to buy our little one a wardrobe - something Edward and I are happy to relinquish over to her for a little while. My only stipulation was that when we do find out the sex that not all the clothes are stereotypical for that gender; not everything needs to be pink if its a girl.

I think I've decided I want the sex to be a surprise. Much to Alice's annoyance as she wants to start the shopping now, however Edward is in full support of the idea. I haven't broached the question to him yet but I want to know what capacity he wants to be involved when the baby comes. I don't expect him to play daddy, even though I think he'd make a wonderful, loving, patient father. And if it's something he wants to do then we need to have a discussion.

Our dynamic has definitely changed over the last few weeks. No longer do I feel like a guest in his home. Now I feel as though I can call it our home. And with the arrival of a baby I want our relationship to be defined in what ever way to avoid confusion, broken hearts and hurt feelings. We've changed from being shy and a little awkward around each other to being affectionate and open. Edward is my best friend, something I haven't really had before, but that title doesn't seem to do our relationship justice anymore. We're more now, at least on my end, which is exactly why we need to have this conversation. I don't want to continue getting invested in a relationship that my never exist.

I still wonder why he wants anything more than just friendship with me. He so much older, not that it bothers me, but he could have someone who was similar to his age, who isn't pregnant and doesn't have so much baggage. I'm so screwed up and my parents ruined me in so many ways. It's what I've come to see since having regular meetings with my therapist. I know I'll always be shy and uncertain of new things and people. It's the way I'll always be. I'll always be quiet and somewhat submissive because it's what I learned got less disincline as a child and teenager. I'll always find it hard to identify how I feel because I suppressed my emotions for eighteen years and I think I'll always find it hard to speak up for myself because it's not something I was ever able to do. Having a therapist has helped me realise all this and understand that it's okay. She's also helping me through a lot of the anger that has surfaced since leaving them. I have a lot of hate towards them and questions as to why they treated me so poorly.

Edward comes to my sessions every now and then which has been beneficial to our friendship. He understands why I find certain things difficult and why I won't say always speak up if my feelings get hurt. Although I'm getting better at it with him because I'm growing comfortable being around him and my trust in him gets stronger everyday. Those trust exercises might seem hokey but they did wonders on my brain when it comes to my relationship with Edward. He's also been slowly learning more and more about my past. And even after knowing all he does he has stuck by me and sees in the same way as always.

Coming back to the store, I chuckle and wonder if there's anything left after our shopping spree. The big stuff will get delivered tomorrow and I can't wait to unpack it all. Edward organises Emmett to come over in the afternoon since it will just be Esme and I at home and there's too much stuff for us to unload and bring into the house. I promise him that I won't unpack any of it with out him because I know how excited he is about everything.

That night when we go to bed there's no question where I'll sleep. I bring my pillow in from my old room and get into Edward's bed with him. Seemingly overnight it's gone from being his bed to our bed. And the thought has me smiling as I snuggle up with my handsome best friend.

* * *

Australian words you may not know:

Baby capsule - baby carrier/carseat

Dummy - Pacifier


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone,**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to rewrite it after it got deleted off my phone somehow. It was originally quite long but I was so devastated by what happened that I didn't have the energy to write it to the same extent. But everything you need is in here.**

 **Also, thank you so much to all the guest reviewers, I try to respond to everyone who leaves a comment or PM's me but I can't do that for guests. So here is a huge thank you to each and everyone of you! I love reading your comments and appreciate them so much!**

* * *

Chapter 6

As promised the furniture is delivered the following day. Emmett helps Esme and I load it all into my old room and rearrange the boxes to where we want the different pieces. Once we are done Esme and I make Emmett some lunch to say thank you and send him on his way with a box of homemade nutella cookies. He's a very easy man to please. I think he realises at some point that I'm sleeping in Edward's room now. I can see the look on his face as he walk past his brothers room, but he's too polite to outwardly ask anything.

He leaves to go to work a little while later and there's no hope of getting any school work done now because Esme and I are just too excited about all the new baby things. We admired the photos on the out side of each box and plan where we can store some of the items until we need them like the high chair and baby capsule. Once we have it sorted we decide to go through all the cute clothes we picked out while shopping. Even though there aren't many, we decide to wash them. I think we both know it's just an excuse to spend more time looking at baby things and talk about outfits and costumes Edward and I have yet to buy.

When Edward gets home that evening he takes great delight in looking at my old room and all the new furniture that's currently filling it. Even though it's still boxed up I know he can picture what it will look like. Moving everything into this room was easy enough as there was no need for Edward to move his things out of the study. And it didn't take long at all for me to move my things across his to room, given that I don't have much right now. And it's the perfect location to our room being right next door.

"Dinner's ready." Esme calls out to us. We decide that once we finished eating we'll start unpacking the boxes. We're both too excited to leave it any longer. Carlisle joins us just as we we're sitting down at the table with a big box in his arms. "Oh good, thank you Carlisle." Esme says, giving him a kiss and helping him set the box down.

"What's in there?" I ask, unable to curb my curiosity.

"Well," Esme says, as we all tuck into our dinner. "I know you have a crib for the little one. But I thought you might like my old bassinet for your bedroom. You'll want peanut in with you for a few weeks before you're ready for baby to sleep alone. Until then I thought instead of putting the crib in your room you could use my old bassinet. Carlisle put it on wheels when we got it and I use to pull it all around this house with my baby's in it when they were first born and keep it by the bed of course. They loved it and always got to be close to me. What do you think?"

She sounds somewhat unsure about her suggestion by the time she finishes speaking but I make sure to let her know how much I appreciate it. They're both so incredibly thoughtful and the gesture brings tears to my eyes. I feel Edward grasp my hand under the table and give it a squeeze before thanking both of his parents.

"That's such a wonderful suggestion. Thank you Mum and Dad."

"Bella?" Carlisle asks gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say, clearing my throat. "Just a little overwhelmed, emotionally. I thought I was blessed with just Edward but it turns out I was blessed with two wonderful parents as well. Thank you so much for all you've done."

Edward gives my hand another reassuring squeeze and I smile up at him in thanks. I really am incredibly blessed. And so is our little one. Our lives would have been terrible, there's no doubt about it, and this family has taken us in and saved us simply because it was the right thing to do.

Once we clean up dinner and bid Esme and Carlisle goodnight, Edward and I start unpacking and setting up the nursery. It's late but we're too excited to wait any longer. The crib is beautiful, I'd forgotten how much I loved it. And the dresser matches perfectly. We place the bookshelf on a wall and the wicker basket shelving for toys near it. We hang a few little shelves and a quilt Edward had in his room as a baby. I'm momentarily saddened by not having anything like that too add. But I know that just means I get to make my own memories and traditions. We carefully fold the baby clothes and pack them away now that they're dry and place the little baby shoes in the walk in closet. By the time we're finished it's almost midnight but it was so worth it. We also managed to do it all with having any arguments, I suddenly realise and the thought makes me smile. And because neither of us are particularly handy we used the very detailed instructions provided. The whole thing probably took longer than necessary but in the end we got it done. And that's what counts.

We step back together and admire our work once we clean up the trash from our undertaking. It really does look wonderful. And I can't wait for the little one to actually be here to use it. Edward's hand joins mine on my stomach and we slowly run our hands back and forth as we look over our hard work. And in that moment I know he's picturing the same thing as me. Next, we carefully unpack and carry the bassinet into our bedroom. The room is huge so we decide to set it up now, placing it on my side of the bed, pushed up against the wall so it's out of the way.

"Shower?" Edward asks.

"How about a bath?" I respond, looking down with a pink face, "together?"

I hear Edward clear his throat a few times and when I look up I can see the excitement in his eyes. He doesn't say anything as he leads me into the bathroom or when he starts the water and squirts a generous amount of bubble bath near the warm stream. Immediately the room begins to smell like lavender and fills with steam. I reach out slowly for Edward's shirt and begin unbuttoning the small white buttons on his dress shirt. Gradually is chest appears. I've seen him shirtless before but this feels different. The air has a charge to it and I'm suddenly stuck with the realisation that I'm going to see him naked. And he's going to see me naked as well. He shrugs out of his shirt when I'm through with the buttons and my hand drops to his belt buckle. I hear a quite moan as I undo it and move my fingers to lower his zipper. His pants drop with a thud and he kicks his legs out of them so he's untangled.

Before I can reach for his boxers Edward's hands reach for my dress. He gently pulls it up and over my belly and I raise my arms to help him. He quickly unclasps my bra and lets it drop unceremoniously to the floor.

We're matching now. But not for long.

Edward slowly reaches out and runs the back of his knuckles against my puckered nipples. They tighten further at the contact and the wetness under my panties clenches. Edward drops to his knees in front of me and starts to inch my panties down my thighs. They drop to the floor around my feet and he helps me step out of them gracefully. Instead of standing up straight away he begins placing kisses all over my swollen belly. At five months there's a decent sized bump now and I know Edward loves it. His hand caress the skin with such delicate fingers and I can hardly keep my eyes open or contain the smile on my face. He nuzzles my belly button with his nose and I know he's drinking me in. His head dips suddenly and before I can stop him his nose nuzzles further down and he draws in a long deep breath. The action flaws me. It's so incredibly intimate and all I feel is love and adoration.

"You smell so sweet, Bella." He moans. "I bet you taste sweet as well."

Not waiting for my reply his tongue pokes out and caresses my clit. The sensation is unlike anything I've ever experienced and a strangled gasp escapes my lips. Taking this as a cue to continue, Edward throws one of my legs over his shoulders and uses his hands to steady me by grabbing my ass. My hands immediately fly to his hair and I use the long, bronze locks to balance myself. As soon as I'm settled he dives right in and laps at the wetness I know must be trickling from between my legs. He hums in approval and I gasp at the feeling the vibrations have in such a condensed space. He doesn't stop there though. Using two fingers he slowly parts my folds and pushes them inside me. The feeling is incredible. I feel so full and when he presses down on the front of my wall my knees go weak. He holds me upright though and uses his mouth to nibble and suck on my clit. It's throbbing at the attention he laves on it and I can't hold back any more.

My knees tighten around his head, my head tosses back in pleasure and my fingers pull roughly on his hair.

"Uh Edward." I scream, as the most incredible pleasure runs through my body. I feel it from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. My back arches and my legs give out. It's never felt this good before. Once I've come down from from the high Edward scoops me up and places me down in the warm tub. He loses his boxer shorts and gets in behind me, drawing me back until I'm flush will this chest. I don't get to admire his nakedness for very long, but from the glimpse I did get I know it's a wonderful sight. One I definitely want to see more of. Leisurely, he uses the wash cloth the clean the grime of the day off my skin. He reaches down to clean in between my toes and behind my ears and then softly caress my sex. Being incredibly gently and careful in doing so because I'm still sensitive and I know he realises that.

We lay back for a while when he's done and simply enjoy the presence of each other. No words are exchanged just soft caress and wet kisses. Our hands come together over my belly at some point and we hold the baby together in our arms. It's such a beautiful moment and I know I'll remember it forever. I slowly start to think over the conversation Edward and I need to have and I know I can't put it off any longer.

"Edward?" I ask timidly. "I need to ask you something but I'm not quite sure how to phrase it and I don't want to upset you, not that I think you'll be upset or anything, I just-"

"Bella, just tell me." He insists, cutting me off.

"I need to know what we are." I ask, turning towards him. "What you expect and want to happen when the baby comes. I don't want to feel like you're being pressured into anything. I just think it would be good to talk about boundaries so that there aren't any hurt feelings or confusion about our relationship or friendship or what ever it is we have."

"Bella," he says softly, his warm hand cups my cheek and his thumb caresses my hot skin. "I want everything with you, if you'll have me. Right now the term girlfriend seems juvenile because I feel so much more for you then that word suggests, but I'd hope you consider me your boyfriend. I don't lay naked in bathtubs or beds with just any one." He chuckles. "We're quite the pair you know. I've been wanting to talk to you about this for months now but I didn't want to over step any boundaries or upset you."

"We're definitely more similar than we thought." I laugh along with him.

"When I say I want everything Bella, I mean everything. I want to marry you some day and have more babies with you if that's something you want. I want to be a family. You, me and peanut. I want to be this baby's daddy. So much. I want it so badly. But I know that it's something you might need to consider."

My arms make there way around Edward's neck and I make my way into his lap. Tears rapidly drop from my eyes at his words. Tears of unadulterated joy. And I sob into Edwards neck. He strokes my hair calmly and rocks us lazily until I'm somewhat plicated.

"Are you alright?" He asks, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Did I upset you?"

"No, you've made me so incredibly happy. I want all those things as well. And I want to be a family. The three of us. It's so much more than I ever thought we'd get.

I hated the thought of my baby not having a daddy. Everyone deserves a mummy and a daddy. I know what it's like to miss out and I didn't want that for him. Or her."

"Oh sweetheart."

"It doesn't both you that the baby isn't yours biologically?"

"Not one bit. This little one will be ours in every way. It doesn't matter where he or she came from. I'm going to love our little one with all my heart. Don't doubt that. I have no trouble looking past it now and I know I won't see it when you give birth. You're both what I want."

"I'm so happy that you feel that way. You're more then I ever thought I'd get in life. Thank you for everything you do for us. I want you to know how much I care for you and how much I appreciate you."

"I know, sweetheart. I hope you know how much I care for you as well. Both of you. You're the most important thing to me now."

We soak a little while longer in the tub and I make sure to wash Edward's body like he did with mine. When I run the cloth over his cock it twitches in my hand and hardens further. Edward's head drops back and a deep moan is released from the back of his throat.

"That feels unbelievable."

"Let's get out." I suggest, pulling the plug and standing up. We quickly run towels over our bodies and fall into bed together. Our mouths mould together in a frenzy of desire and my hand once again reaches down and grasps him. Edward's hand covers mine and shows me exactly how he likes it and the thought of him pleasuring himself makes me moan aloud. That's definitely something I want to see. Once we have a steady rhythm established he lets go of my hand and fists the sheets in his fingers.

There's nothing more beautiful than the look of pure pleasure on his face as I touch him. With his head thrown back I can see the tendons in his neck strain and the beads of sweat that trickle down from his hair line to this temples. When I look down at him in my hand I see a drop of pre come beading at the tip. I can't help myself. I have to taste him. And so I do. My tongue flicks out and runs the length of his head. He feels thicker in my mouth, not that he's not thick in my hand, and the groan he releases is primal and I can feel himself holding back.

He doesn't thrust upwards or hold my head down as my mouth engulfs him but the few times that I do gag on his length he grunts and groans. I know he likes it. And I want him to enjoy himself. So I slowly lower my mouth further down him and when the urge to gag overwhelms me I swallow around his head. The strangled moan I get in response tells me I'm doing something right and the hands that were simply resting in my hair tighten in my strands and start guiding me. I swallow around him two more times before he can't hold back any more. When I swallow for the third time he lets go. Thick ribbons of come flow down my throat in long spurts. He shudders as they taper off and I make sure to swallow every drop. I hollow my cheeks and suck my way up his length, collecting anything I might have missed and when I get to the tip I give two long sucks. His back arches in response and I release him with a pop.

The kiss I receive in response is incredible. It's his way of thanking me and I don't doubt how good it felt or what it meant to him. We settle in for the night, wrapped around each other until I don't know where I start and he ends. The thought of us being a family is what lulls me into a deep slumber. I can't wait to tell his parents about what's happened between us tonight. I know Esme will be thrilled. And with that thought I slip into oblivion tucked safely in Edward's embrace. Without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! I love reviews as much as Bella loves Edward :D**

Australian words you may not know:

Baby Capsule - Baby carrier/car seat


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,**

 **I apologise if this chapter feels a little disjointed. It didn't really turn out like I'd hoped so I hope that you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and if it's horrible then I apologise!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I'm thankful I had the piece of mind to get important documents before I fled my old house in Forks to Seattle. In order to take my test I need ID and if I hadn't got everything before I left it would have just been another thing to set me back. And I definitely didn't want to have to contact my parents for anything. No matter how important. They made it quite clear how they feel about me and my current situation before I left. But thankfully I got everything I need and I manage to take the GED one very cold afternoon in April.

Esme has been such a wonderful tutor but she's so much more than that now. I breeze through the test thanks to her wonderful teaching and instruction. I'm glad I paid as much attention as I did in school over the last few years, it certainly made the process much easier. I really didn't want to be trying to study while eight or nine months along. I'm already uncomfortable as it is. I can only imagine how disinclined I'll feel in a month or two.

As I leave the test office and head down to the reception area I think about the last few months and the growth Edward and I have made in our relationship. He wanted so badly to be here today to drop me off and pick me up but of course his schedule didn't allow it. We've been incredibly excited since the last scan I had a few days ago. At seven months every thing looks the way it should and there doesn't seem to be anything to worry about. After we left the OB/GYN's office Edward pulled me into a heart stopping kiss and held me tight for a few moments.

We often lay in bed at night and talk about all the things we can't wait to do as a family and if we aren't doing that then Edward is usually talking to the baby directly. It's become his new hobby and doesn't like to go more than a few days without checking in, as he likes to call it. I pull out the picture the technician gave me at the last appointment and let my eyes trace over our little one while I wait for Esme. I think back over the conversation we had a few weeks ago while laying in bed, sparked by his inability to take me to this very test.

Not long ago Edward came to me with the idea of joining his friends family practice. He'd be closer to home and the hours would be more consistent and family oriented.

"I want to be around you and peanut more once you deliver. And I want a more normal schedule so I can be around and I'll get my weekends back as well. I feel like I'm going to miss so much. And I know how I felt growing up with my Dad's schedule the way it was. It seemed like he was always busy. "

"But you love the hospital."

"But I... I love you more."

I'm glad I'm laying down in bed when he says those words because I think I might have fallen flat on my ass otherwise.

I'm speechless for a few moments, he loves me. He really loves me. "I love you too." I whisper, finally finding my voice.

"You do?"

"Since the day you bought me home."

Tears still prick my eyes when I think back on that day. But I shake them away just in time for Esme's arrival.

"So?" She asks expectantly. "How was it?"

"Easy enough. I think I did really well actually. There were very few things that I was unsure of."

"You're a very smart woman, Bella. I'm not surprised."

I blush at the compliment and do my best to redirect the conversation. "I got hungry though and the test monitor wouldn't let me eat anything, so can we go and get lunch?"

"They wouldn't let you eat?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, something about outside items."

"But that's ridiculous." She says, walking towards the reception desk.

I catch her arm as she passes by. "Esme, it's fine. Really. Let's go get something now."

"But Bella, we need to-"

"If for some reason I have to sit it again I'll make sure they hear you out." My heart melts at the thought of her standing up for me. Even if it's unnecessary.

"If you're sure?"

I nod my head in response.

"Okay, then let's go."

We find a sweet little bakery not far from the testing office and we have our fill of sandwiches, pastries, doughnuts and cookies over the next hour. Well I have my fill. Esme eats a more reasonably sized, balanced meal. It seems like I eat everything in sight since I hit the half way point. I have a hard time controlling my hands and mouth. But thankfully Edward and Esme have made an effort to get me exercising everyday. Walks in the morning with Benji or in the evening once Edward gets home. They really have been a wonderful support system. Rosalie and Alice sometimes walk with me as well. But they have demanding jobs and find it hard to exercise for themselves once the work day is over. I went to the gym with them one or two times during their lunch breaks but I was too self conscious to enjoy spending time with them. A lot of the people seemed really intense when it came to physical fitness and I just felt too out of place.

When Esme and I make it home that afternoon we get dinner going and once everything is finished I take a nap in my new room. Everyone was so excited to hear about our relationship. But not at all surprised.

"You've been making goo goo eyes at each other since September. We knew it would happen soon enough." Emmett told us after our announcement.

When Edward and Carlisle make it home for the evening I take the time to really look at Edward. He looks so tired, exhausted better describes it I think. He's ready to start his new job but there's a lot of paper work to be completed before it can happen. More then I expected. He's hoping to give his two weeks notice at the end of next week. And I hope for his sake that it happens. He's ready for it to be over with and I can see the toll it's taking on him. That night, once we're alone, I draw us a bath and scrub him clean. And then give him a shoulder rub. His head drops back mid way through and he releases a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" I ask quietly.

"Just tired, love. And ready to start at the family practice. I've met my patient list and all the staff. Now I want to start working."

When we curl up in bed that night we exchange sweet words and soft kisses and of course our 'I love you's.' And not for the first time do I wonder how I ended up with such a wonderful man.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two weeks later I'm making my way around the mall, more like waddling I think. It seems like I just keep getting bigger and bigger and I'm scared to think how I'll look in a few more weeks when it's time to deliver. I decided today that I'd try and get Edward's birthday present sorted before the baby comes since it will only be a couple weeks after the delivery and I don't know what condition I'm going to be in to shop. He said he doesn't want to make a fuss but I think it's important to celebrate the day, especially when it's someone you love and cherish as much as I do with Edward.

I thought that I'd get here and see something to spark my imagination but I've been walking around for a while now and there's been nothing so far that really works. I decide to look at another mall map instead of walking any further. My feet are starting to throb and my back is beginning to ache more then usual. I suppose I could get him a gift card to buy some clothes but that doesn't really seem personal enough. Jewellery won't work, or shoes, or the food court.

And then I see it. A TV show and movie merchandise store. Edward loves super hero movies and TV shows like The Walking Dead and Game of Thrones. Maybe they'll have something he'll like. As soon as I walk through the door I know I'm in the right place. I get him a few new t-shirts with different superhero symbols on the front and I even manage to get some matching baby ones so that the two of them can be twins. I also manage to get a mini Iron Throne for him and I ask the store manager to order a little Edward action figure to sit on it. It's a gag gift really but I know he'll like it. I give the manager a picture of Edward and I fill out the form with details on how I want to figure to be arranged and what I want his to be wearing. He tells me it should be ready for collection in a couple weeks. And I'm suddenly very pleased with myself that I decided to have his gift sorted in advanced.

I leave the store with my purchases, sans action figure and mini Iron Throne of course, and a huge smile on my face. I'm giddy with excitement. I organised it to be shipped to the house incase I'm too big to get myself out here when it comes in and I happily make my way back towards my car. It's slow going but I'm pleased I came out.

It's not until I'm halfway to my car that I realise I feel like I'm being watched. I look over my shoulder to see what's got the hair on the back of my neck standing up but I don't see anyone. I scan the rows of cars in front of me and I see a few people here and there but nothing suspicious. I look over my shoulder again and that's when I see it. A familiar tuft of dark brown hair under a baseball cap. I'd know that cap anywhere. It's one I bought a few years ago for my father at Christmas time. He always expected a gift, not that he ever gave any in return.

My legs have stopped moving and all I can do it stare as the cap makes its way towards me. I know he's seen me. Why else would he be here?

"Isabella. I've been looking for you."

I scramble to find my keys in my purse and continue waddling in and out of cars, desperately trying to push my body faster then it's capable of right now.

"Don't run from Daddy, Isabella." The voice mocks.

I manage to get my keys and I press the button to unlock my car. I see lights flash ahead of me but he's getting closer. I'm not going to make it.

"If you weren't so fat you'd be able to run."

Tears start streaming down my cheeks and I desperately tell myself not to listen to him. That's he's a liar, he always has been.

"Leave me alone." I cry out.

I finally reach the car but he's managed to catch up to me and he blocks my path.

"How did you find me?"

"I have eyes everywhere, Isabella. And friends in all the right places. You'll never be rid of me you little slut. Look at you. Look at your shame showing." He taunts, pointing at my belly.

"Please, let me leave." I beg, my head drops and I can feel myself submitting to him, even after all these months. Even after all the confidence my therapist and Edward and Esme and everyone else have worked so hard to build up inside me, I feel as though I should be on my knees in front of this man as he makes me ask for forgiveness.

He steps up close and strokes my hair. "You always did beg so nicely." Suddenly the hand that was being gentle pulls my hair and tugs my head back. "I thought you were going to get rid of it. And then come back. You don't deserve to be happy. No one does, but especially you. I expected you to come back and please me, to please God. But I should have known not to let you out of my sight." By the time he finishes he's screaming at me. Spit is flying everywhere and I can see the vein on his forehead begin to bulge.

I'm suddenly transported back to my house in forks. I'm a 16 year old girl again and my father is beating me with his studded belt because my report card had a B on it. I remember him screaming at me that I was an embarrassment and that God would be ashamed to have someone waste what he'd given them. I remember that vein looking as though it might explode at any given moment and wishing with all my might I could make it pop.

"Sir?" A guff voice asks from behind me, bringing me back to the present. "Sir. You need to let go of the ladies hair and step away."

I hear him approach carefully. I think he can see the deranged look in Charlie's eyes. But before either of us realise what he's going to do he yanks my head back harshly and then pushes my roughly to the ground.

My baby!

When I land I hold my stomach tightly, hoping to protect peanut, and I try not to move too much once I feel pain shot up my spine from my tailbone. The man, who I now realise is a security guard drops to his knees beside me and asks if I'm alright. I'm having trouble forming words though. After everything my father said and the words he spat at me there's a lot going through my mind.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? I've called an ambulance and another guard is detaining the man who assaulted you. Ma'am? Can you hear me?"

I somehow manage to nod my head and squeak out a thank you.

Edward.

I need to call him. And Esme.

I try to move to get my phone but my hands are shaking so badly that I can't even pick it up.

"Let me help." He offers. "Who do you need?"

"Edward, please. Get Edward."

I try my hardest to concentrate on the conversation but all I can think of is peanut. I hope the baby is okay. I know people fall all the time but I don't think I could ever forgive myself if he or she were hurt by the confrontation I had with that awful man. I beg, to the universe, to a God I'm not sure I even believe in, to anyone that will listen, that my baby will be okay.

I'm loaded onto a stretcher and then into an ambulance. The security guard holds my hand the whole time and I quickly read his name tag before we part ways.

"Thank you, Marcus." I offer with a small hand squeeze.

He gives me a gentle smile and helps close the ambulance doors, and then we're off. The paramedic asks me a few questions and I've thankfully got past the worst of the shock. So I'm able to respond. By the time we make it to the hospital the paramedic is almost sure I'm okay, but still asks for a few scans. Edward and Esme are waiting in the emergency room when we arrive and they follow me as I'm rolled throughout the hospital.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward asks, pulling me into his arms and softly caressing my bump as soon as we're alone and I'm settled in a room. "What happened? Who was that man that pushed you?"

"It was my father. He found me."

I retell my story to Edward and Esme, starting at the beginning and why I was at the mall, all the way up to the confrontation with my father, the things he said and why I needed an ambulance.

"The security guard, Marcus, said they managed to detain your father, he told me on the phone and asked for your contact details. He's going to pass your information along to the police. And they'll get in contact with us. Please, tell me you're going to let them do something about him, Bella. "

I sob into my hands when I realise what he's asking. I'm terrified of my father but I'm more terrified but what he said. I _have eyes every where_. He'll always find us if I don't do something about him. He'll hurt me again, or worse peanut or Edward. Reluctantly I nod my head. I know what I have to do. When the police call I'll tell them everything. It's time he paid for the misery he inflicted.

After a thorough exam by my doctor and Edward I'm finally released from hospital. It's slow going but we make it to Edward's car and then home. He helps me change into something more comfortable and then into bed. He then gets in behind me, with a heating pad, and spoons me while holding the warm pad on my tail bone.

"It's going to take a little while to heal." He informs me softly. "Especially if you fractured it."

I nod my head in response but I don't say anything. I'm not even aware of the tears that have leaked from the corners of my eyes until Edward asks me why I'm crying. I'm not completely sure why. Maybe it's the last of the adrenaline coming out of my system or the shock wearing off completely. Either way, I can't control the sobs that wrack through my body. I shudder in Edwards arms and do my best to not panic.

"Shh. You're home and safe. Both of you are." He soothes. "Im going to look after you, sweetheart. I promise you're going to be okay."

He manages to calm me enough into sleeping. It's not particularly restful, and I know I'll have nightmares but I know I'm safe with Edward. He won't let anything bad happen again. I don't doubt it for a second.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone,**

 **Just a heads up, this is a bit of a heavy chapter regarding Bella's abuse. If it upsets you in any way I apologise. You've been prewarned.**

* * *

Chapter 9

When I wake up the next morning the first thing I notice is how stiff I am and how sore my backside is. The second thing I notice is that I'm alone and that Edward's side of the bed is cold and neatly made up. He's been gone a while it seems and I feel tears run down my cheeks at the thought of being alone. I thought he'd stay with me today. But as quickly as the thought enters my head I admonish myself. He has a job that he can't just not show up for, other people depend on him as well.

I decide to stop feeling sorry for myself and carefully make my way into the bathroom for a much needed shower. I can smell the overly clean smell of hospital in my hair and the grime from nearly two days without bathing on my skin. Half way through my shower I'm surprised to hear a knock. I'm even more surprised to hear Edward call out my name.

"Bella? Can I come in?"

"Of course." I call out.

A few moments later the shower door opens and I see Edward discard the last of his clothes before stepping in behind me and drawing me up against his firm body.

"You stayed home?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to leave you alone after you ordeal yesterday."

"But your job -"

"Can wait." He offers.

I smile and thank him for everything.

"How do you feel?" He asks, gently running his hands up and down my sides and across my bump.

"I'm sore, but the shower is helping." And so are you, I think to myself.

Once we're finished he dries me carefully and helps me into some soft sweat pants and one of his t-shirts. It smells like him and it's incredibly comforting.

"Bella." He says, hesitatingly. "I called Maria, your therapist. She's in the living room waiting to talk, only if you want to of course. I thought you might need to discuss some things with her."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Thank you, Edward."

So for the next two hours I talk to Maria about my encounter and the way my father made me feel. Even after everything Edward has done for me my brain still felt the need to shut down when in the presence of my father.

"Bella, he abused you your whole life, it's going to take more than a few months to over come the psychological damage he's done to you. You know that, sweetheart, we've talked about this." She reminds me. "And that's okay."

Edward diligently sits beside me and holds my hand for support, nodding his head in agreeance with all Maria has to say.

"Logically you know with Edward and his family and myself that you're safe. But when confronted with what your subconscious is use to you're going to respond with what you know has been expected of you in the past. And that's something that only time can fix and heal. That's why you have these sessions with me and why we do the exercises we do. It's so that your subconscious begins to understand that your life isn't like it was and the mechanisms you used in the past aren't what you need to fall back on anymore."

Everything she says makes sense and is exactly what I need to hear right now. She's right, it's going to take time and I shouldn't feel discouraged by these latest events.

"This is just a minor set back, Bella. And there will be more to come. But that doesn't mean you've failed or that you should give up. It means that you keep going, keep persevering and keep trying to better yourself because you owe it to you and Edward and baby to be the best version of you possible."

When she leaves for the day I feel lighter and not nearly as afraid of my own shadow. Around four o'clock Edward receives the phone call we've been waiting for, and thanks to Maria I feel ready to overcome this next hurdle. We make our way to the police station and ask for the detective in charge of my case. We talk in a small room about what happened two days prior at the mall and why it happened in the first place. I was worried that I'd be blamed. I know that there tends to be a mentality of victim blaming in our society, particularly when it comes to women in rape and abuse situations but thankfully the officer believes me and doesn't ask poorly worded, insensitive questions, such as 'why did you let it go on for this long.'

I tell him about how I fled from my home after I was told to get rid of the baby and how I was homeless for a few months. When he asks why I ran away in the first place I tell him about what my former life was like. Edward thankfully thought to bring my medical files along and the detective is shocked to see the size of it. I tell him about the confused ramblings my father would spout about God and how he would constantly call me out on my sins, or what he deemed as sins. I told him about the punishments he inflicted on me over the years with the studded belt belt. How he would refuse food, blankets, clothes and water and lock me in the cold, dark basement for days on end sometimes, because of something I supposedly did wrong.

I cry the entire time as I recall my past and lean heavily on Edward as I tell them both the things he'd say to me. How my mother would hold me down while he bathed me, to make sure he washed away all my impurities. How he pushed me down the stairs time and time again so that I'd feel pain and be able to repent the way he believed one should - broken, bleeding and begging for mercy. My medical records support most of what I've told him and the records Maria has kept explain the mental and psychological scars they left after so many years of abuse. The voice recorder catches everything and I hope with every fibre within me that they can use that as my testimony.

When we're finished the detective thanks me for my time and apologises for everything that has happened. He promises that he will look into my fathers position at the police station in Forks and investigate how my abuse was covered up of so many years. How something this terrible could be swept under the rug. And why no one had the courage to step up and help a child who so desperately needed it.

"This goes much further than we realise, I think. I'm going to get a few more of my detectives on this case and we're going to have this mess sorted out as soon as we can. I promise you, Bella. We'll investigate Forks and the police department there and figure out how this went on for as long as it did."

It's a cathartic release, I realise, as we make our way out of the station. I feel lighter somehow and a part of my father that seemed to cling to me, no matter what I did before, seems to have let go. The pain is still there of course but I feel a definite diminishment in how much I felt before. So instead of heading straight home Edward and I stop at a bakery and pick up a chocolate cake. This definitely seems like something worth celebrating. When Esme and Carlisle come over for dinner they engulf me in hugs and I can feel their love radiate onto me.

"We're so thankful you were able to do what you did today, Bella. We'll stand by your side during this whole process and be there for you in what ever way you need. We love you, sweetheart. Carlisle and I hope you know that."

There are tears of course. I don't seem to be able to stop them today. Edward joins in on the family hug and not for the first time do I wonder how I made it this far in life not knowing what true family and love feels like.

* * *

 **Reviews = Love :D**

 **Next update will be the delivery. Girl or boy? What are your thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the weeks pass by from my horrible encounter with my father and the interview with the police, my stomach grows and grows and grows. I diligently apply stretch mark cream, hoping desperately that it will help curb the worst of the scarring. I'm not ashamed of my body but it's the only one I've got and I want it to look nice after I bring our little person into the world. Besides, if I have more children I'll get more and I don't want my body to be a complete mess after just my first. As well as that, I've already got a enough scaring from my childhood abuse as it is.

Edward reminds me time and time again that they don't worry him. He tells me that in actual fact that he loves them because it shows the journey my body has taken as our child grows, but he understands my reasoning and happily helps me apply it when I ask. I stifle a scoff whenever he tells me he doesn't mind them though because they're not pretty at all. But I appreciate the sentiment.

It's a week until my due date now and I'm unbelievably excited. And so is Edward. We just about vibrate from the intensity of it whenever we're together and talking about our little one. We still don't know if it's a girl or a boy but we've got a name picked out for either. Lilly Marie Cullen, if it's a girl, or Anthony Thomas Cullen if it's a boy. We wanted our families names to be intertwined somehow and we decided together that the name that doesn't get used this time will be used for the next baby, so long as it's to the right sex of course.

The nursery is ready to go, along with my hospital bag and a few essentials for Edward. His new boss suggested taking a few weeks break before starting officially at the family practice so that he can be around us both after the delivery. So for the next six weeks I get Edward all to myself.

Two days later, while shopping at the supermarket I feel a deep pain in my lower back. I stand still for a few minutes in the aisle to see if it comes back or not. Before anything can happen again, Edward rounds the corner holding a carton of milk. He gives me a strange look when he notices my stance and asks if I'm okay.

"Yeah, I just think I had a contraction." I explain.

"What?"

"A few minutes ago. I've been having pain all week but this was different. Deeper and more intense."

"How long ago?"

I look down at my watch. "Six minutes."

"Let's finish up quickly then and get you home. Or the hospital if need be. But if they're still that far apart we've got time."

I'm shocked by how calm he's being. I've always thought Edward would freak out as soon as the word labour passed my lips. But he's being uncharacteristically calm. I don't say anything though. It might set him off. We finish up quickly and head home. I have another two contractions, or what I think are contractions, between the first one and arriving home.

"We'll wait until they're five minutes apart, like our doctor suggested." He tells me. "Are you alright?"

I nod my head as another one washes over me. I grasp Edward's hand tightly in mine. This one's a big one. We continue this way for a few hours. The gap gets gradually smaller but not by much. I'm already sweating up a storm and my body feels tired and stiff. I'm not looking forward to the next little while.

Edward is incredibly sweet and attentive as we wait. He cooks us dinner, under my instruction, and then helps me have a bath. He also put in a call with the OB/GYN to update her on the situation. She tells us to come in whenever we need, but to wait until the five minute mark if we can. So we wait and wait and wait. It's a night of no sleep for the both of us. Although I think Edward manages to doze a little and by the time the sun starts peaking it's head out the contractions finally get to the five minute mark.

Getting up from the bed I shake Edward awake and tell him what's going on before heading to shower to wash up and brush my teeth. Thirty minutes later we're in the car and ready to go. He calls his parents and siblings while we travel, letting them know what's going on. They promise to come down once I'm settled and send their love. Edward is still calm, excited beyond belief but calm, and I have to know why.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I ask, somewhat tactlessly.

"Do I need to be freaking out?" He asks, suddenly worried.

"No, no of course not. I'm just surprised. I thought you'd be a mess."

He chuckles at my comment. "I asked mum a few weeks ago what would have made her delivery experience less stressful when we were born and her answer was not having to worry about dad. He was all over the place and she had to put a lot of energy into calming him down and keeping him sane. She said that a lot of her energy was wasted on that and she wished he'd kept it together a little more for her sake. She was after all the one with a human coming out of her. So I promised myself that when you went into labour I wouldn't freak out because I knew you'd be the same as her. You'd waste precious energy on calming me down instead of focusing it all on yourself."

I smile at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Edward. That means a lot to me."

By the time we make it to the hospital the contractions are four minutes apart. It seems as though they're picking up in speed. Our doctor examines me and gets me settled before heading off to do other work, telling us she'll be back in an hour. Which means we wait some more. We watch TV, play some card games and talk about what we want to do when the baby comes. Esme and Carlisle arrive once the contractions are two minutes apart and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper aren't far behind. I'm covered in sweat and breathing hard but Edward and Esme coach me through it. They're doing a great job and I pray I won't say anything rude or mean once I start having to push. I'm continually offered an epidural but I want to do it naturally. I'm not afraid of the pain and I know I can handle it.

When the contractions start to really pick up everyone apart from Edward and Esme are asked to leave. I get soft hugs and kisses as they file out and I smile briefly at the thought of having a tiny person in my arms the next time I see them. This is really happening. The pain is bad. I'm not going to lie. And I feel as though I've pushed for hours on end. Esme and Edward remind me to breath and hold my hands in support. I cry and beg for it to be over and in desperation ask Edward to do it for me.

"I can't, sweetheart. I would if I could. You're so close, so close. We'll meet Lilly or Anthony really soon. Just a little more baby." He begs.

"Baby's crowning." I hear someone announce. "Want to have a look, Dad?" They ask Edward.

In response I hold his hand even tighter. "Don't leave. Please." I beg. I know it's not far but I'll fall apart without him next to me.

"Push again, Bella."

I bare down and push, and push and push and push.

"I've got shoulders. Everything looks good so far."

The pushing continues until I think I'm about ready to burst and give up.

"It's a boy!"

I moan in relief. It's over. I have a son. We have a son. Anthony Thomas Cullen.

My boy. Our boy.

He squarks incredibly sweetly as he's taken away from the bed, I don't think I'll ever heard a sweeter sound, to be weighed and measured. I can feel the doctor cleaning me up as I prepare for the after birth. However, I'm distracted from the rest of the pain as my little boy is placed on my chest. His eyes are closed so I can't see the colour but he's got a light dusting of brown locks on the top of his head. Edward leans down and softly kisses his head, before giving me a searing kiss.

"We have a son." He says, with tears in his eyes. "Anthony Thomas." He says to the little boy in front of us.

"I'm so happy for you both." Esme offers. "He's beautiful."

I'm completely lost to the world for the next little while. And I think Edward is too. I don't even realise we're ready to head to my room until Edward stands up and backs away slightly. Edward carries little Anthony, after he's swaddled in a blanket, and he looks so incredibly tiny in his Daddy's arms. Everyone can't wait to meet the little guy and they follow in behind us as I'm set up in my room. There are beautiful flowers everywhere, the room smells amazing.

Everyone gushes over the new addition to the family and they all insist on having a cuddle with him. Emmett's face is creased with worry as Rosalie starts to hand him over. She tells him how to hold his arms and remind him to support the head.

"Relax, sweetheart." She whispers. "You're okay."

"He's just so tiny. I don't want to squish him." Everyone laughs at his response.

Eventually they all have to leave, but not before a final cuddle with Anthony and a kiss for Edward and I.

"We're so happy for you both." Carlisle offers after passing the baby back to me. "Let us know if you need anything. We'll be back tomorrow."

My nurse comes in shortly after and helps me get get Anthony situated for his first feed. It feels odd having liquid sucked out from my body by another person and somewhat painful but it's also beautiful as well. My body is literally designed to keep this little guy alive, nourished and well. It's overwhelming and the thought makes me cry. Edward squeezes my hand in response and nuzzles my cheek, offering words of support and love.

I know there are going to be hardships in the future, arguments, doubts and insecurities as well. But right now everything is perfect and I know I have nothing to fear. Edward and I will get through whatever is thrown our way. I have no doubt about it and together we'll love our little guy and be a real family.


	11. Chapter 11

I apoligise for the late update tonight. My husband and I spent yesterday at the hospital because he was in a lot of pain from a reoccurring abdominal issue and then today was spent in out patient appointments, so this is the first chance I've had to update! So please forgive me.

* * *

I know some of you have followed me since I started writing so I just wanted to give you guys an update on my life. I'm officially a Permanent Resident in the USA and I applied for and received my social security number the other day, which means in a few weeks I'll be able to start working! I'll officially be a teacher in this wonderful country.

Sad news though, this means I probably won't be writing anything more for a while. My writing brain is always thinking of new ideas though so you never know, there could be something new coming out that I don't know about yet. I had a reader suggest fleshing this story about a bit with more dialogue which I will likely do at some point when time isn't so much of an issue. I wanted it to be short for now in the hope of extending it at a later date.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of In the Shadows. It's been an enjoyable ride and I feel like I've grown every time I write something new because you guys have giving me such wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoy it and as always let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 11

The weeks after Anthony is born are exhausting. There are continual, around the clock feedings and it seems as though we have been given a baby who doesn't enjoy sleeping by himself. However, Edward and I come together as a team and we make it work, along with the help of our wonderful family. There have been tears and weeks without slow but intertwined in those hardships are beautiful family moments where we just get to simply enjoy our wonderful, gorgeous, cute son.

We celebrate Edward's birthday all together at his parents house a few weeks after Anthony is born and I'm once again reminded of how lucky I am to have stumbled into this family. Edward loves the present I got for him and Rosalie and Alice ask me who I did it, since their husbands are so taken with the idea and want one for themselves. Edward also loves the matching superhero themed shirts I got for him and Anthony. So much so in fact that he changes himself and Anthony's clothes as soon as he realises what they are so that they can be matching.

The entire evening is filled with so much love and fun and affection. Anthony sleeps on and off throughout the evening and enjoys being cuddled by his grandparents and aunts and uncles. He's as much a part of this family as I am and it never fails to warm my heart when I see how accepting they are of the both of us. Emmett and Jasper can't wait until he starts talking and running around. The mischief they're going to get up to with my boy is going to be endless. But I know for certain that he'll be in safe hands.

We hear from the police a few days later with an update on my fathers case, thankfully it's good news. There's enough evidence to lock him away for a long time on police corruption charges alone. However, they also plan on charging him with the physical assault and battery of a minor as well as mental and emotional abuse and neglect of a minor. My mother will also be charged for similar crimes as well as failing to report the abuse of a minor and aiding in the continual abuse of a minor. Between the two of them they'll be behind bars for quite some time. Which comes as an unbelievable relief.

We receive a phone call from the police department on the day that Anthony starts lifting his head on his own while laying down. I'm shocked to find out that only a few weeks after the charges were filed against my parents by the DA that I won't be required to testify. Both of my parents have admitted to being guilty and have settled for a plea bargain, which means there's no trial and they go straight to sentencing. It's a relief in many ways. I won't be examined and cross examined or made to sit on the witness stand and recall the years of horror, neglect and abuse I endured. Or try and defend my reasons for not seeing help.

But there's a small part of me that feels robbed. I wanted the world to know what terrible human beings these so called parents were. I wanted them to receive the maximum amount for their crimes and feel the shame and humiliation I felt for years. It was a difficult few weeks for me after hearing the news. I talked extensively about it with my therapist and with Edward. They understood the anger I had inside of me and why it felt as though justice hadn't properly been served.

In November of the same year Edward and I decided to get married, surrounded by our loved ones. It's a small ceremony that takes place in his parents back yard. We invite all of our friends and family and a few of his work colleagues. We enjoy a delicious meal together at the fanciest hotel in town once the ceremony is finished. And after the reception is over we head upstairs to the honey moon suite. We plan on flying out to Bali the following day together but we wanted a night together before the long trip.

Esme and Carlisle take Anthony for the night so we can enjoy ourselves without interruption and will keep looking after him once we fly out. He loves his Nanna and Poppa so much, it's beautiful and I have complete faith that they will dote and spoil him rotten.

When Edward I head upstairs to our suite the air becomes charged with electricity. It continues to grow and grow as the elevator rises, until it's so thick that it's almost physically tangible. We've seen each other naked before, plenty of times, and we've certainly spent a lot of time exploring each others bodies, but we still haven't had sex. We had to wait until after the baby was born because I was just too uncomfortable with my size and then I didn't think I was physically appealing enough for quite a while afterwards. Then we started planing the wedding and Edward suggested we wait until the honeymoon.

And here we are.

The suite is beautiful. Covered in soft gold silks and accented with dark undertones. Edward takes my hand and draws me inside. He passes me a flute of champagne as we pass the entry table and pulls me further into our room. We both take in the wonderful sight in front of us and quietly sip our drinks, enjoying the peaceful sheet of serenity that has been drawn over us.

There's soft music playing from somewhere in the room and when Edward takes my glass away I know what he wants. We softly sway to the music and relish in the closeness of each other's bodies. He looks amazing in his black tuxedo. All sharp lines and crisp black edges. It makes my mouth water. My eyes wrake over him, taking him in and I know he's doing the same to me.

My dress is simple but incredibly elegant and it makes me feel graceful for the first time in my life. The ivory lace and silk slip softly over my skin and I love the way it feels whenever I move. I'd wear this everyday day if it was appropriate. As the song comes to an end I feel Edward's fingers begin to work at undoing the zipper and buttons that run the length of my spine.

My dress drops to the floor when he finishes inching the fabric down. Stepping back he takes me in, admiring my soft skin and the simple but sweet lingerie I'm wearing.

"You're a vision."

Leading me towards the bed, Edward lowers me and presses his weight carefully on top of me. Our mouths join together at last and his warm tongue begs for entrance. We lay together for a few moments, simply enjoying the languid movements until we can't wait any longer. Reaching behind me, Edward unclasps my bra and throws it behind us. I hear a soft thud when it lands but I'm immediately distracted by the feeling of one of my nipples being drawn into a warm mouth.

Edward was reluctant at first to play with them after the baby was born. They were tender from Anthony's constant suckling but once I was use to it Edward would lavish them his mouth as much as possible. I thought at first he'd be put off by the milk but it turns out Edward quite enjoyed it. And he's not about to let an opportunity to pass him by. So once again he draws them into his mouth and gently laves at them. My panties come off next and Edward trails his lips down to my centre. We've done this before but there's something different about it this time. Maybe it's because he's still completely clothed or because we're married now. But it feels different. Deeper, more sensual.

His fingers join his mouth as he works me over. Heat rises inside me, taking over my body completely. There's a coiling deep within me and I know what happens next, what that sensation means. My legs raise on their own accord and I rest them on his shoulders, drawing him in closer before the coil is released. I moan his name, panting until I come down from my blissful high.

I feel Edward's heat leave me for a few moments before he joins me again. He's naked now and I take a moment to enjoy the feeling of him pressed up against me completely. He settles between my legs and gently draws me closer until the swollen head of his cock is resting at my entrance. His eyes find mine, searching for something and when he finds what he's looking for he begins inching his way inside. Our lips and tongues and teeth dance and clash together in sync. And when he's fully sheathed inside me we both moan into each others mouths.

"I love you." He says, before drawing out and pushing back in.

He's thick and long but my body eventually adjusts. And when it does there's only pleasure left in its place. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. Our speed quickens when he realises I'm no longer uncomfortable and before I know it the coil is tightening again. My fingers finds my clitoris and they begin to rub frantically. The sight make Edward shudder and momentarily lose his pace. He recovers quickly though and increases the pass of his thrusts. He's pounding away now, drawing into me deep and pulling out almost completely.

It won't be long now until we both reach completion.

I know exactly when Edward begins coming inside me. He makes the same noise every time. It's not quite a grunt or a groan, but it's perfectly Edward. I can feel him release in me and it's enough to push me over the edge. I toss my head back and moan out what I think is his name.

He draws me into his side once we both recover and it doesn't take long for us to succumb to sleep. It's been a long and exhausting day but it's ended perfectly. The next two weeks are going to spectacular. I can feel it in my bones. When I dream that night I dream about our tropical vacation. I dream about warmth and fancy hotels and clear water. I dream about good food and massages and warm weather. But mostly I dream about Edward and having him by my side.

I love this man irrevocably. And I know that will never change. I can't wait for the next stage in our lives to begin, although I'm also completely content in living in the moment. For the first time in my life I'm safe and loved and have my own family and a beautiful little boy. I've come along way since meeting Edward and his family and I can't wait to see what our next chapter will be.

~ The End ~

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading my story and commenting along the way! You guys are awesome and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. And well done to those of you who guessed the correct sex of the baby. Make sure to follow this story incase there are updates or if I decide to flesh it out a bit or do a epilogue at some point.

A huge thank you once again! Love you guys xoxo


	12. Authors Note - Nomination!

Hey everyone!

I have some exciting news. My story, in the shadows, has been nominated in a poll to find the top 10 completed fanfics in November. My first story was also nominated earlier in the year but sadly I didn't win. Not to worry though! Being nominated is huge enough. Anyway, Id love for you guys to head over to www . twifanfictionrecs . com and vote for my story!

I appreciate all the support you guys have given me and I'll make sure to keep you updated!


End file.
